Quasar Plateau
The Quasar Plateau is the home of the Elite Four. It can only be accessed if the player is capable of overcoming the perils of Victory Road. To be able to challenge the Elite Four, the player must first have defeated all eight Gym Leaders of the Vesryn Region. Walkthrough Upon entering the Quasar Plateau the player will immediately have the opportunity to heal their Pokémon at the counter directly in front of them as well as stock up on the items they need before taking on the Elite Four. Before being able to set foot inside of the first Elite Four member's chamber the player must make sure they have the Battle Style settings changed to Set as opposed to Shift. If the player attempts to change this back at some point after challenging the Elite Four the settings will automatically revert the Battle Style back to Set. The Battle Style is in the options of the game. TIP: 'If the player's Pokémon need additional training, they should complete all of the available Police Club and Ranger Club missions to gain extra experience. Additionally, the Developer Challenge awards plenty of experience and a for those not participating in a Nuzlocke Challenge. Gym Leader rematches are also available as an upgrade in the player's Secret Base. Immediately after clearing the Quasar Plateau, the player will go to Nyasa Town and battle Odin/Zeus. Thankfully, despite taking place immediately after the final battle of the Quasar League, the player's Pokémon will be healed to full health before facing Odin/Zeus yet again. Once the player has defeated Odin/Zeus yet again they will be free to investigate the remainder of the Vesryn Region as well as take on the Sigil Halls. At this point Route 318 will be open for exploration and the player should prepare themselves for even more difficult challenges that await. 'Hoopa Though not encountered in the Quasar League, Hoopa becomes unlocked in the wild after clearing the events at the Quasar Plateau. It functions similar to a roaming Pokémon in that it will now appear as a random encounter in the wild. In fact, Hoopa has a 1/50 chance of appearing in any route (grass or water) in either the Vesryn or Aroma Region and will also continue to appear even if the player defeats it in battle until it is actually captured. When it respawns, it will have new stats, Nature, etc. but its Power Points will not reset. Thus, if the player doesn't capture it after many repeated encounters, Hoopa will run out of PP and start Struggling. TIP: The Synchronize Ability works with Hoopa. Elite Four Battles 'Elite Four Tobias' Items: Full Restore x2 ''Strategy & Tips'' Strong Fighting types will blitz all but Misdreavus and Honchkrow. Carry an Electric-, Rock-, or Ice-type move for Honchkrow and Dark- or Ghost-type for Misdreavus. Also be careful as his team will demolish weaker or unprepared teams with a flurry of powerful moves. 'Elite Four Corlett' Items: Full Restore x2 ''Strategy & Tips'' The TM26 Earthquake will be the player's best friend against everything but Eelektross. It can be acquired in the Secret Base. As for Eelektross, either beat it down with the strongest moves the player has or pick up a or other Pokémon to get an Earthquake on it unhindered. 'Elite Four Morgan' Items: Full Restore x2 ''Strategy & Tips'' Having both Grass- and Electric-types are recommended due to Whiscash's immunity to Electric moves, and the fact that Swanna only takes normal damage from Grass types. 'Elite Four Wilson' Items: Full Restore x2 ''Strategy & Tips'' Having a Pokémon that knows Ice-type moves, like Ice Beam, is good here, since four of Wilson's six dragons are 4x weak to Ice. Also keep in mind that only Flygon has a Ground-type move, thus once you take that out, Pokémon like will be able to easily wall or stall the rest of his Pokémon. 'Champion Aria' Items: Full Restore x2 ''Strategy & Tips'' Earthquake will take care of Entei, Raikou, and Mega Lucario fairly easily and Golurk can be dispatched of with Surf or another Water move. Suicune is best handled with an Electric type. Ausitto, while quite weak compared to the rest of Aria's party, still shouldn't be underestimated, as it is capable of transforming itself into a powered-up version of the player's strongest Pokémon unless your pokemon knows the ability illusion then Ausitto's ability will not work. Lastly, having a Pokémon with Flash Fire will render Entei useless, allowing a break to heal up if needed. Category:Location Category:Vesryn Category:Town